


House of Spies

by Daegaer



Series: Burning Rome [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1st Century CE, AU, Ancient Rome, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Historical, Imperial Rome, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient Rome, four young men with unusual powers make their way up in the world. Caratacus, Sesithacus, Februus and Sanagi are given an introduction to someone in the imperial household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Spies

An emperor's hall, Sesithacus thought, might at least be constructed to keep the draught out. He, along with Caratacus, Februus and Sanagi sat on a narrow bench, shivering in a dank and badly-lit room, watching their erstwhile employer talk earnestly to a thin, dark-skinned man. Silvius, their previous employer, sat on one side of a table, whilst the thin man sat on a better chair on the other, idly picking at specks on his bright blue tunic that only he could see. In his thoughts Silvius despised the man facing him, though Sesithacus was unsure why. The Roman's mind was full of contempt for the freed, and the need to be polite to such a gaudily-dressed mere secretary, but it seemed more than the usual scorn for those unlucky enough not to be born a Roman. 

"You _do_ understand the urgency of this information, Canininus?" Silvius said. "I know these men look barbarous, though I have done my best to make them as presentable as I could, but the letters I have presented to you in evidence from reputable men show the Briton's prophecies are to be trusted." 

He glanced over at them, as if hoping they had suddenly become respectable Romans. Caratacus gazed calmly back, as if he could see clearly, and was untroubled by being called a barbarian to his face. Sesithacus risked a quick look at Februus and Sanagi, finding the Hibernian looking bored – a worrying sight, he thought – and the boy seeming to pay no attention to what was happening in the room.

Canininus flicked the edges of the papyrus before him with a long, dark finger. "I have read the letters, Silvius Gallus, and have had them verified. Your prophet indeed seems to be as he claims." He smiled, adding dryly, "He does not have the look of a Parthian spy, but these days, who can tell?" He looked down at the rickety table between him and Silvius then up at the dingy brown and yellow paint adorning the walls, ignoring the man's impatient shifting in his seat.

"Yes," Canininus said at last, "I think this bears further investigation. If Caesennius Paetus has indeed been hiding the true situation in Armenia, we cannot have Rome shamed before the world. You, Briton – you say the Parthians will send envoys to demand that we that we surrender our interest in Armenia and our control of its fortresses?"

"Yes," Caratacus said. "The gods have shown me so."

"That will not do," Canininus said. "I thank you, Silvius Gallus, for your work in bringing these men to the palace. You will not be forgotten."

Silvius stood, as if eager to shake the shadows of the room from his sandals. "Good day, then," he said, and strode past. He paused, for the briefest of moments, looking at Sesithacus and the others with something like pity, and then was gone.

"These patricians," Canininus said, with a charming smile, his attention suddenly firmly on them, "they are all so _horrified_ by the occasional need to speak politely to foreigners, don't you find?"

"He's not the worst," Sesithacus said, keeping his tone light and easy. Nothing in this man's thoughts was friendly or safe, the words sliding between Latin and some language Sesithacus didn't know. His intent was clear enough; he didn't trust a single one of them and didn't fear them, no matter what he thought they could do. It made Sesithacus wonder what Canininus could do, if he too had a god whispering in his ear, or granting him powers he had never asked for.

"This is very sensitive information," Canininus said. "It's very embarrassing for it to come to light via a British –" he waved his fingers expressively, " – conjurer of some kind and his Teuton bodyguard, as well as –" He lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm a warrior of Ulaidh," Februus said and jerked a thumb at Sanagi. "He was chased by his wife out of hell."

"You see?" Canininus said as if explaining the world to a child. "Embarrassing. By rights I should have you all put to torture to discover your source and then quietly disposed of." He raised a hand as Februus stood, grinning. "Please, sit. Your patron is too well known and would cause too much noise to be heard if he didn't see your disreputable faces soon, I imagine. And the news is too good not to have _some_ reward."

"You find it good news?" Caratacus said, with interest.

"Oh, yes. That fool Paetus has needed an impediment to his career for some time; I'm always generous to men who hand me the means to ruin an incompetent general's life."

"Sit down, Februus," Caratacus said. "This gentleman isn't going to torture us today."

"You consider me a gentleman," Canininus said, his smile bright on his narrow face, like the light on a blade. "How utterly refreshing. And you have asked for so little, unlike those who are Roman by birth." He looked down at the papers as if he needed to see what was written there. "You ask only to serve the emperor. Like me, it would seem. What an example we set to the Romans, do we not? I will see how you do, and maybe you will progress."

He stood. That, it occurred to Sesithacus, was all he was going to say on the matter. They were now working for the emperor of the Romans, as Caratacus had promised. He let out a breath, feeling the tension leave him, then gaped as Caratacus whipped round trying to grab Sanagi. The boy easily evaded him and took two quick steps towards the table.

"Were you not shamed to be given such a name when you were taken from your home?" he said in his childish voice, his horribly precise Latin ringing clearly in the room. "Do not give me such a name."

Canininus paused, his face completely blank and emotionless. His thoughts showed Sesithacus a brief flash of calm consideration on the effect of walking over and demonstrating how to break Sanagi's neck with a single blow. Then the smile washed across his features again and he shrugged.

"Your names are your own, boy. As for me, it is fitting enough. But make no mistake, from now on you, like me, are all Nero's Dogs." 

He walked from the room, leaving Sanagi looking sourly after him.

"I am no man's dog," Sanagi said. "I grow tired of all this."

"Soon," Caratacus said, settling himself more comfortably on the bench. "It will be soon."

"It can't be soon enough," Februus said. "This Nero, he'll want many a man killed, won't he?"

"I'd say so," Caratacus said peaceably. "We've just been speaking to his chief of secret killers. You will have more than enough blood to sate you."

Februus laughed, sounding like a boy at play. Sesithacus looked at the door through which Canininus had gone, wondering how Silvius had ever thought him just a freedman and a secretary to be scorned.

"And here is the slave to bring us to our new quarters," Caratacus said, a moment before the door opened.

A man of middle years came in and looked them over before nodding politely. "If you will follow me," he said.

"Be of good cheer," Caratacus said, leaping up. "Let us go. We are on the way, and reaching the heights."

He smiled broadly at them all and swept out of the room. Sesithacus put the thoughts of the fall to come from his mind, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Canininus is not a historical character. His name is derived from the Latin for "dog" and was given to him when he was enslaved. The Julio-Claudian imperial family made extensive use of highly skilled freedmen in various roles - these people were looked down on by members of old Roman families as nouveau riche social climbers.
> 
> In 62 CE the Roman general Lucius Caesennius Paetus lost a vital battle against a joint Armenian and Parthian army, and ashamed, hid this fact from Rome. Nero and the Senate thought that Rome had been victorious, and were sadly disabused of this when a Parthian embassy arrived in 63 to demand that the client kingdom of Armenia be ceded to the Parthian Empire. (Nero pardoned Paetus and Rome went to war with Parthia again under a more competent general).


End file.
